Polymeric films have a variety of uses, such as in packaging, especially of foodstuffs, adhesive tapes, insulators, capacitors, photographic development, x-ray development and as laminates, for example. For many of these uses, the heat resistance of the film is an important factor. Therefore, a higher melting point and glass transition temperature (T.sub.g) are desirable to provide better heat resistance and more stable electric characteristics. Further, it is desired that these films have good tensile strength and a high elongation at break.
Various polymeric compositions have been used in an attempt to meet all of the above criteria. In particular, poly(ethylene terephthalate) (PET), is preferred for its glass transition temperature, tensile strength and low cost. However, there are still problems achieving a product having the desired crystallinity and strength, as well as other desirable characteristics such as high optical clarity and resistance to weathering, for example. Various polymeric blends have been proposed, but none are completely satisfactory.
Thus, a need exists for new materials suitable for manufacture of polymeric films that offer desirable glass transition temperatures, suitable tensile strength, desirable crystallinity, high optical density, resistance to weathering and low cost.
The diol 1,4:3,6-dianhydro-D-sorbitol, referred to hereinafter as isosorbide, the structure of which is illustrated below, is readily made from renewable resources, such as sugars and starches. For example, isosorbide can be made from D-glucose by hydrogenation followed by acid-catalyzed dehydration. ##STR1##
Isosorbide has been incorporated as a monomer into polyesters that also include terephthaloyl moieties. See, for example, R. Storbeck et al, Makromol. Chem., Vol. 194, pp. 53-64 (1993); R. Storbeck et al, Polymer, Vol. 34, p. 5003 (1993). However, it is generally believed that secondary alcohols such as isosorbide have poor reactivity and are sensitive to acid-catalyzed reactions. See, for example, D. Braun et al., J. Prakt.Chem., Vol. 334, pp. 298-310 (1992). As a result of the poor reactivity, polyesters made with an isosorbide monomer and esters of terephthalic acid are expected to have a relatively low molecular weight. Ballauff et al, Polyesters (Derived from Renewable Sources), Polymeric Materials Encyclopedia, Vol. 8, p. 5892 (1996).
Copolymers containing isosorbide moieties, ethylene glycol moieties, and terephthaloyl moieties have been reported only rarely. A copolymer containing these three moieties, in which the mole ratio of ethylene glycol to isosorbide was about 90:10, was reported in published German Patent Application No. 1,263,981 (1968). The polymer was used as a minor component (about 10%) of a blend with polypropylene to improve the dyeability of polypropylene fiber. It was made by melt polymerization of dimethyl terephthalate, ethylene glycol, and isosorbide, but the conditions, which were described only in general terms in the publication, would not have given a polymer having a high molecular weight.
Copolymers of these same three monomers were described again recently, where it was observed that the glass transition temperature (T.sub.g) of the copolymer increases with isosorbide monomer content up to about 200.degree. C. for the isosorbide terephthalate homopolymer. The polymer samples were made by reacting terephthaloyl dichloride in solution with the diol monomers. This method yielded a copolymer with a molecular weight that is apparently higher than was obtained in the German Patent Application described above, but still relatively low when compared against other polyester polymers and copolymers. Further, these polymers were made by solution polymerization and were thus free of diethylene glycol moieties as a product of polymerization. See R. Storbeck, Dissertation, Universitat Karlsruhe (1994); R. Storbeck, et al., J. Appl. Polymer Science, Vol. 59, pp. 1199-1202 (1996).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,174 describes a process for the preparation of polyesters useful as raw materials in the production of aqueous stoving lacquers. The polyesters are prepared with an alcohol and an acid. One of the many preferred alcohols is dianhydrosorbitol. However, the average molecular weight of the polyesters is from 1,000 to 10,000, and no polyester actually containing a dianhydrosorbitol moiety was made.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,143 describes a process for the preparation of compression molded materials. Also, described therein are hydroxyl containing polyesters. These hydroxyl containing polyesters are listed to include polyhydric alcohols, including 1,4:3,6-dianhydrosorbitol. Again, however, the highest molecular weights reported are relatively low, i.e., 400 to 10,000, and no polyester actually containing the 1,4:3,6-dianhydrosorbitol moiety was made.
Published PCT applications WO 97/14739 and WO 96/25449 describe cholesteric and nematic liquid crystalline polyesters that include isosorbide moieties as monomer units. Such polyesters have relatively low molecular weights and are not isotropic.